


The Barista at Neo Cafe

by yukkueri



Series: Daily Yutae [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Taeyong fell inlove with the new barista working at Neo Café
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Daily Yutae [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518731
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	The Barista at Neo Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> hello u.u I'm sorry I haven't been updated for a while now 😅 but here, hv something I thought about for a while..
> 
> i apologize for any errors in spelling or grammar..
> 
> thank you! i hope you enjoy💚

...He fell in love with the new barista..

Lee Taeyong, a simple man working as a composer, was just minding his own business and simply made his way to one of his favorite cafés to order himself a nice, warm cup of coffee.

But instead of the usual server, his eyes met with someone not older than himself.

"Welcome to Neo Café, may I take your order?" 

His smile was so bright, the sun should be ashamed. His eyes twinkle 100000 times more than the stars in the galaxy, his hair was perfect and it seemed so soft. Taeyong just wanted to reach out and to-

"...Sir?"   
"Huh?"

Taeyongs' face went slightly red, clearing gis throat before shakenly orders his usual drink.

The male infront of him gave an amused giggle and it made Taeyongs' heart explode.

Is this what Love At First Sight feels like? Well damn, Johnny was right.....

"Here's your order sir." The angel returned to the counter, with a coffee stain in his work uniform and his drink in his hand. 

"That'll be $4.35." 

"Y-yes of course." Taeyong said, hurriedly paying before running out the place.

"Holy shit." He mumbled, rushing towards the nearby park where Johnny was waiting

.  
.  
.

Taeyong hurriedly stepped towards Johnny, making the other raised an eyebrow at Taeyongs' sudden behavior. "Did someone gave you a gay panic? Was it Baekhyun again?" The elder joked.

Taeyong glared at him, "What? I'm not the one sobbing infront of the TV everytime EXO performs."

"Let me and my faves live!" Taeyong groaned, "Hear me out, I met an angel." Johnny laughed, "An angel? Who is he?"

"....The barista at Neo Café."

"The barista? Isn't he like fifty-something...?" Johnny widened his eyes in both disbelief and somewhat shocked. "Bro, I didn't know you were into old me-"

"No you fucking idiot! He just worked there. I don't know his name yet but...He's so...angelic..perfect...beatifu-"

"There you are!"

They both turned to the sudden shout nearby and Taeyongs' heart fluttered. 

"You forgot your change." The 'angel' said with a smile, handing out Taeyong the money. Taeyong shyly took the money from him and smiled-

"Yuta, I didn't know you were back in Korea." Johnny greeted, giving Yuta a bright grin.

"Youngho,"Yuta seemed startled, "It's nice to see you again. I haven't seen you in years." Yuta chirped. "How's it been?"  
"As usual, John-tastic." Johnny snickered, "What are you doing here anyways? Are you continuing your studies here?"  
Yuta shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well.. I moved back here with my mum- well, step mum-. I'm not studying but I'm helping her out with her business."  
Yuta explained, "I need to go now.. Taeil hyung will be upset if I leave him for over 5 minutes. See you around!"

Both Johnny and Yuta waved and bid their goodbyes to each other. When Johnny turned to Taeyong, the younger only gave him a look.  
"What"  
"You KNOW him?"  
"Uh, Yeah." Johnny raised an eyebrow. "He was my friend since elementary, why?"  
"Oh my God, Johnny. He's the guy I was talking about!"

The elder smirked. "And?"

"...Help your buddy out?"

"With what?"

"I want to impress him! There's something about him that makes me feel...so.. I can't describe it but it feels great..I feel comfortable with him like it's meant to be-"

"I thought your only love was Baekhyun."

"You seriously want me to murder you, Seo?"

"Sure. If you can." Johnny said, grabbing the drink from Taeyongs' hand before taking a sip.

.  
.  
.

"..Why is Taeyong pacing in the corridor? Did you do something?" Ten asked, entering Johnnys' apartment with his eyes stuck on Taeyong pacing outside.

"He's thinking of things he should do to impress Yuta."

"Yuta?" Ten asked, raising an eyebrow before taking off his jacket and taking a seat next to Johnny.

"Yeah, he's a friend from elementary. He recently moved back here and works at Neo Café."

"So Taeyong's in love with him?"

Johnny gave Ten a look, making the younger snort in amusement. 

.  
.  
.

"...You're not serious."

Johnny gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Doyoung said it might work."

"You listened to Doyoung?!"

"Why not? He has a boyfriend."

"He has a Jaehyun. Why didn't you ask me for any advice?"

Taeyong gave him a look. "I'm not entering your room if Ten's with you."

.  
.

"Welcome!" Taeyongs' angel, Yuta, greeted them once they got to the counter. "It's nice to see you again Johnny and..." Yuta smiled at Taeyong, his eyes widening slightly.

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong." Taeyong cleared his throat, trying to not make his looks of adoration towards Yuta become obvious.

"Ah, yes, Taeyongie." Yuta said, and his name rolling off Yutas' tongue sounds better than any music he heard. 

Fuck, kill him now. He's getting all flustered and whipped for this man in front of him-

"Taeyong? Taeyong? Earth to TY?"

"H-huh-"

"What would you like to order, Taeyongie?" 

His heart did double cartwheels everytime Yuta says "Taeyongie"

"Iced matcha green tea latte." Taeyong said, "I really like the drink."

"Me too." Yuta agreed with a bright smile decorating his lips. "It's honestly my favorite from our menu. You have really good taste, Taeyong." He continued. "You both can wait for a few seconds, right? I'll be done in no time!" Yuta said before going to the back to make their drinks.

"Whipped."

"Shut up."

.  
.

Yuta returned a few moments later with their orders in his hands. "Here you go, enjoy!" He chirped. Johnny began to step away and Taeyong cleared his throat, taking a closer step to the counter.  
"Uh.. You look good today." He complimented, trying to start a conversation.  
"Oh? Well, Taeil hyung spilled coffee on my shirt, but you managed to think I look good?" Yuta said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.  
"N-No, I-"  
"I'm just joking." Yuta laughed, and Taeyongs' face redden. "Thank you, Taeyongie."

He could see Johnny shaking his head in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Yuta," He started, "Do you make your own kombucha? Because those probiotics are doing your body good." Taeyong said with an awkward wink, hearing Johnny snort behind him.

"Kombucha? Isn't that a kind of tea?" Yuta blinked the first few times. "I do enjoy tea but I don't really make them."

"Oh." Taeyong said, "Well, was your dad a barista? Cause you're almost what I was going to order." 

Johnny almost spat out his drink.

"Oh? No," Yuta hummed, arranging the itens on his table. "My dad is an accountant. He works in Japan."

Taeyong only gave him a smile, adjusting the colar of his shirt. He took a sip of his drink before thinking of another...

"Yuta!" He called out when the younger wanted to step away. "Yes?"

"I w-want to order chamomile tea."

"Alright-"

"But don't add too much honey. You're already too sweet."

Yuta giggled, "Noted."

When Yuta walked away, Johnny pulled him. "Really?"  
"Shut up, it's working."  
"You literally ordered yourself another drink just for a pick up line.. and you didn't even take at least a few sips of your previous order."

Yuta returned back with the tea and Taeyong began to open his mouth, "Y'know, I can feel something brewing betwee- mmph!" Johnny placed a hand over his mouth before excusing themselves, paying for Taeyongs' order.

.  
.  
.

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Sucks to be you."

"I'm not going to give up," Taeyong said, glaring at Doyoung beside him. "I will woo him."

"How?"

Taeyong only gave him a knowing smile.

.  
.  
.

"What are you planning now?" Johnny asked, eyeing Taeyong by his side.

"Notes."

"Oh, is it for a new song-"

"Love notes."

"I should've known."

.  
.  
.

"..You sure it won't fly off to someone?" Johnny questioned, watching how Taeyong was 'calculating' their surroundings to make sure the paper plane land safely infront of Yuta.

"Positive." Taeyong grinned, blowing the paper plane slightly. "Alright, Captain Lee. Let's fly off to our angel." He said and threw the plane off.

Johnny watched at how the plane flew across the room and it landed..........

...inside someones' coffee.

"What the-" The woman sputtered, "Who threw this?!" She said, looking around.

"Fuck."Both Johnny and Taeyong gave each other a look.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" Yuta and Taeil both emerged from the back after hearing someone yell. They didn't want a commotion inside the café

"Someone threw a paper plane into my coffee! Now it's ruined!"

"I a-apologize for what had happened, let me remake your order-"

"No! I demand to know who threw this into MY perfect coffee?"

Johnny eyes Taeyong and the other "innocently" took a sip from his drink.

The woman began to start rambling and complaining, with Taeil and Yuta trying to calm her down. 

Before he got caught, he quickly grabbed Johnnys' arm and dragged him out.

.  
.

"What's with the paper plane anyways? We rarely get that." Taeil questioned.

"Probably someone joking around.. Yknow how people are." Yuta sighed, eyeing the paper plane in the trash can.

"I'll be going now, alright? See you tomorrow, Yuta."

"You too, hyung..."

They bid their goodbyes. 

....

"Cute.." Yuta muttered under his breath before leaving his workplace.

.  
.  
.

"Those are for that Yuta boy, aren't they?" Doyoung questioned.

Today, he couldn't be with Johnny since he had to finish one of his works.

"Yes." Taeyong said, a grin on his lips. He had brought sunflowers for Yuta since Johnny told him that Yuta adores sunflowers.

"Johnny said you've been trying for a few days." Doyoung hummed, checking his phone. "No luck?"  
"Not yet."  
"Probably never cause you're destined to be alone.. forever." 

Taeyong elbowed the younger beside him before his eyes fixed on Yuta by the café entrance.

"Yut-" His speech died immediately when he saw a male, giving Yuta a hug and a kiss on the cheek- which made Yuta swat him away and giggle gleefully- before waving, bidding their goodbyes.

"Oh? Hey, Taeyongie!" Yuta waved with a smile.

"Hey.." Taeyong replied, trying his best to flash a smile. His heart ached... He didn't know..

"You've been coming a lot to the café lately. You really like the stuff we serve here huh?" Yuta said, "Or you're just here to check me out?"

Taeyongs' cheeks went slightly red.

"Ye-"  
"I'm just kidding!" Yuta said, " Come in, we just opened."  
"No..I.." Taeyong shook his head, he was hestitant. "Why..?" Yuta eyed the items in his hand. "Ooh~ Flowers huh? Who's it for?_ Who's the lucky girl?" Yuta teased.

"It's for you." Taeyong replied, his hand clenching on the flowers. "..Huh?"  
"It's for you, Nakamoto." He said, looking up at him. "I.. I bought these for you but,, I.. You're happy with someone else. I'll.. I'll be going now." He said, walking off into the opposite direction.

"Yongie-"

"You should leave him be for a while." Doyoung said, stopping Yuta. "You can go search for him by..."

.  
.  
.

Doyoung was right.

Taeyong was there..by the bench, under the tree and the flowers still by his side.

"Hey.." He said, taking a seat next to him, "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

Taeyong shook his head, "I don't mind." He said.

It was silence between them.

"Taeyong, really.. Who were those flowers for?"

Taeyong went silent, "There were for you." He said, "I.. I know we just met in a few days but..I. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." He confessed, "You caught my eye..You were really.. mesmerizing" He continued. "The way you laugh, the way you smile.. I knew it wasn't just a crush." He said. "I-"

"I knew."

Taeyong was surprised. He whipped his head to Yutas' direction.

"I noticed." Yuta chuckled slightly, "The pick up lines, the paper plane." He said, "You're charming, Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong blushed slightly, "Ah.. Thanks.." 

"Cheesy too."

Taeyong sighed, "Well, it just comes out naturally." He said sheepishly. "I really wanted to ask you out today but.."  
"But..?"  
"I saw you with someone.. I didn't know you were taken."

Yuta went silent. "Pardon?"

"I didn't know you were dating someone at this moment." Taeyong mumbled.

"I'm not."

Taeyong rolled his eyes, wanting to call Yuta out for lying but the honest confusion in Yutas' eyes made himself wonder....Who was that guy?

"If you're not taken, then who was that guy I saw kissing your cheek and hugging you in front of the café?" He grumbled like an upset child

Yuta thought for a moment before wincing in disgust. "Jaemin? Ew, he's my stepbrother." Yuta replied.

"What"

"Yes. He's studying in SMU," Yuta said, "He was dropping by a quick visit."

"Wait, Johnny didn't tell you?" Yuta suddenly asked which Taeyong only reply with a groan. 

"So I got upset over your brother?!"

"Seems like it."

Taeyong gaped in disbelief. 

He'll kill Johnny later.

His hopes began to recover knowing that Yuta was single.

"So will you go out with me?"

"No."

He can hear his heary shattering for the second time.. and it hurts even bad.

"I have someone I'm interested in too.." Yuta said, taking out his phone.

"Who?" Taeyong growled, crossing his arms. After Yuta shows him the picture of his crush and leaves, he'll be throwing a tantrum at hom-

"This guy.."

Taeyongs' own reflection in the camera stared back at him. "You switched it on camera by mistake."

"Did I?" Yuta hummed before pulling his phone away. "Oh, break time is almost done! I should be going now!"

"Wait a minute- You like me too?!?!!!!!" Taeyong got up, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped in shock.

Yuta smiled and hummed before gathering his stuff and placing a kiss on Taeyongs' cheek. "I'll see you tonight." He said before leaving the dumbfounded Taeyong alone.

"Holy shit..." He smiled to himself.

Well, it was a good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading💚 leave a comment or a kudos, i appreciate it alot 💚!! thank you, love you all!
> 
> ~peace ✌🏻


End file.
